Blue
by sanskrits
Summary: Annabeth was not wearing blue that day because Percy had casually told her in the library that it was his favorite color when they were working on that history project, thank you very much. Mortal AU. One-shot.


Annabeth was _not_ wearing blue that day because Percy had casually told her in the library that it was his favorite color when they were working on that history project, thank you very much. She was wearing a plain, dark blue, short-sleeved top (that she thought looked very pretty) because she _wanted to_. No, aesthetic appeal was just an added bonus and she had only realized she was wearing his favorite color when she closed the door to her house behind her.

And even if Piper had insisted she had fallen hard, she knew she hadn't fallen at all. So there she was, on her way to the library, going to meet Percy and getting these damned butterflies in her stomach that shouldn't even be there because she hadn't even seen him yet and just — no, she wasn't desperate.

Annabeth Chase was never desperate, thank you very much.

(Just shut up, Piper.)

So she opened the door to the library and saw that he wasn't there yet even though they had made plans to meet at exactly five o'clock. She didn't fret, though, because he was always late. And so she perused the shelves and finally decided to re-read _Mockingjay_ because the cover was blue — no — because it was her favorite book from the _Hunger Games_ trilogy and she was quite in the mood for some _Hunger Games_ , wasn't she?

(No, it was because the cover was blue and Percy liked blue.)

And then after getting into some fangirl feels because Katniss and Peeta were separated — oh, _come on_ , who was actually Team Gale? — she heard the door of the library open and some frantic-sounding footsteps, so she looked up from her book and saw the man himself.

He looked _so_ cute and he made it _so_ hard for Annabeth to seem nonchalant because all she really wanted to do was kiss him senseless.

(She did _not_ have a crush.)

But very pretend reluctantly, she set down the book (honestly, _Mockingjay_ was her least favorite book in the trilogy) and smiled warmly in greeting to him.

He waved back. "Hey, Annabeth. Nice shirt — blue is my favorite color."

"Is it?" she replied, feigning surprise, (no, she hadn't worn blue on purpose) "Thanks."

He smiled in response.

"So," asked Annabeth, "Shall we get started?"

He nodded, "Sure."

He was being so damn simple it was almost infuriating. But Annabeth kept getting lost in those beautiful sea-green eyes because they were just _so pretty and so swirling_ —

No, no, no. Annabeth did not have a crush on Percy Jackson.

So they worked and they worked and they worked.

"So, how would you describe the physical appearance of Athena?"

"—Right, and Poseidon also caused earthquakes, didn't he…"

And they kept working and Annabeth was finding it very hard not to stare at him because _gods,_ he was hot and she wanted to kiss him senseless because _gods,_ he was hot.

(She did not have a crush, thank you very much. And _had Annabeth just thought in a run-on sentence? She needed some help._ )

"Annabeth?" Percy waved his hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh—sorry, I zoned out…"

"You think too much."

She smiled at him in an endearing sort of way.

They went back to work, and when it was time to leave, Percy offered very kindly to drop her back home and Annabeth told him very kindly that she could do just fine (because if she stayed with him any longer she would be drooling). But the idiot insisted he should at least walk her out, so she begrudgingly agreed.

And then she put _Mockingjay_ back on the shelf when Percy said:

"Hey, the cover's blue."

She shook her head at him, a small smile ghosting her lips.

Then they walked outside. The cool New York breeze was flushing both of their faces.

"Bye, Annabeth. See you later?" Percy asked, waving goodbye.

She nodded, because she didn't trust herself to do much else, and then he was about to turn around. Suddenly Annabeth felt a little bit daring—she didn't even know why, maybe because even the back of his head was _so damn cute_ she couldn't resist—and then she grabbed the back of his wrists and turned him around to face her, and without thinking, smashed her lips on his.

And it was the most wonderful feeling ever, his lips on hers, and he was thoroughly surprised for a moment, but he didn't pull away from Annabeth. So then Annabeth snaked her arms around his neck, and Percy kissed back. He tasted like chocolate chip cookies and his lips were salty like the sea, and —

Fine. Maybe Annabeth _did_ have a crush.

But Annabeth was _not_ wearing blue that day because Percy had casually told her in the library that it was his favorite color when they were working on that history project, thank you very much.

* * *

 **A/N: This was so fun to write because _Percabeth_.**

 **To clarify, this is a mortal AU and they're not dating yet. Also, if any of you are Team Gale, I mean no offense - I am personally Team Peeta, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **-readersarethebestwriters**


End file.
